Marichat is here!
by Marichat4ever
Summary: Alya learns about Marichat, and introduces it to the whole world!


Alrighty then! I've recently learned that whenever i write a one-shot, it turns into a Three-Shot. So I'm going to try with this one, okay? Originally, my other story; Plagg - The Definition of Sweet and Innocent, was also supposed to be a one-shot, but I forgot to put it as Complete, and people had kept asking me to continue it. Something you should know about me: Ask me to write something, and I will write it even if I don't want to. That being said, if you have any stories you want me to write, just let me know, and I'll try my hardest to get to it. Anyways, I'm going to attempt for this to be a one-shot, so thanks for reading! (BTW's, this is a total Marichat!)

* * *

This was not how Alya expected her sleepover with Marinette to turn out. One moment, she's bringing up the popcorn, the next, she sees Marinette trying to push Chat Noir out her window. They didn't yet see her, as Chat Noir was acting melodramatic about his "princess", kicking him out.

Marinette blushed and glared at him,"I'm not kicking you out, I just- i-it's Alya! Sh-she's here for a sleepover, and if she finds out that you've been coming here every night, she'll kill me for not getting her an interview!"

Alya had to agree with that one, cause frankly, she felt like strangling the bluenette.

Chat Noir put his hand to his heart in mock sadness.

"Kill my beautiful Princess? I'll hear nothing of it! Nothing shall get in the way of my courting of you, Princess! Infact- now I can't leave, in order to protect you from the fire breathing Blogger!"

Alya raised a brow at this,"Wow, Fire breathing, huh?" she watched as they both froze up at her voice,"Well that's a new one. So tell me, Monsieur Noir- Just how long _have_ you been trying to 'court' Marinette? Hmm?"

Chat paled visibly, and Marinette glared at him harder,"You stupid, idiotic, Tom-Cat…"

Marinette turned to Alya and smiled nervously,"A-alya! I d-didn't know you were c-coming back u-up yet!"

Alya looked Chat up and down skeptically,"My question stands unforgotten."

Chat sighed and stood next to Marinette. He drapped his arm across her shoulders and pulled her flush against him. "Alright, you caught us."

Marinette glared up at him again,"Chat…"

Alya had a feeling something big was about to be said, so behind her back, she put her phone onto a livestream for the Ladyblog. She pointed it towards Chat and Marinette, and in less than 5 seconds, at least half of Paris was watching.

Chat smiled almost evilly,"In all honesty, I've probably been coming over here for about 2-3 months. I just love to come and cuddle my precious little purr-incess, and kiss her face like there's no tomorrow! She pet's me, and cuddle me, and shows me how she could never love any other cat in the world!"

Alya felt like laughing, due to how he just accidently admitted that to all of Paris.

"So," Alya said, trying to not laugh,"You're a couple?"

Marinette didn't even bother to stop him anymore, so she joined in,"Yep. You caught us. Chat's started coming over for a few months, but we officially started dating 3 weeks ago."

Chat nodded and sighed blissfully,"Just think… a bit longer, and I might just convince

her to marry me~"

Alya had to put her hand to her mouth to keep from popping out at this. She very well knew that Marinettes parents were watching the live stream, so they had definitely heard that. Marinette rolled her eyes and kissed his lips happily, making Alya internally squeal.

"Yeah, just remember that you'll need my maman and papa's blessing. And sadly," she looked away in fake strain,"My parents are super overprotective, and won't be as keen to giving it."

Alya let out a laugh at that one,"Girl, your parents are so overly trusting, they'd give you to him in a heartbeat."

Marinette nodded,"True. But still, you're gonna have to wait a few years at least."

Chat purred against her,"Dang It, and here I thought I could just elope with you and call it good."

Marinette rolled her eyes,"Yeah- no."

Alya ended the livestream and headed downstairs, as Marinette convinced Chat to leave. Alya went down and smiled happily when she saw Marinettes parents looking at the video on the Ladyblog in shock. Sabine looked to Alya nervously and pointed up.

"H-he's…?"

Alya nodded, and Tom let out a hearty laugh.

"Well," Tom ,"You certainly weren't wrong about us. So, when are you gonna tell them you recorded them?"

Alya smiled evilly,"I think I'll let Ladybug and our class give them the news~"

* * *

The next day, Alya got her wish. When she and Marinette entered the class room, everyone looked to Marinette and went silent. She looked at them all confused.

"What?"

Adrien was sitting at his desk, with is head resting in his arms, to prevent anyone from seeing how red he had gotten. Nino had just now shown him the video, which was so far the most viewed on the entire Ladyblog.

Nino came up to Marinette and showed her his phone. Her eyes widened in shock at seeing the video. The title read: **_I give you all - Marichat!_**

" _Yep. You caught us. Chat's started coming over for a few months, but we officially started dating 3 weeks ago."_ videotaped Marinette said.

Nino paused the video and cleared his throat,"So tell us Marinette, on a scale of 1-10, how much of this was a joke?"

Marinette blushed furiously and started to stutter incoherent words, making Alya's smile widen.

"That would be a 0 then!"

No one noticed the steam coming from Adrien's face. He should have known that Alya would have recorded it. Of course she had it on a livestream! And of course, almost all of Paris was watching it! He just hoped that Nino wouldn't show Marinette the-

"How did you not know yet?" Nino asked and pointed to the window,"Their is literally, already a billboard of it!"

Marinette's jaw dropped and she ran to the window,"WHAT?!"

Sure enough, on a billboard across the street, there was a picture of her kissing Chat Noir on the lips. She turned furiously red in shock and embarrassment. There were even heart and flower accents around the corners! Not to mention, that there was something writen on the top...

 _Marichat is here~_

Okay, the name was kinda cute, but not nearly as much as it was embarrassing.

Who the hell even did this kind of thing?! It couldn't have been Alya, because not even she would go that far into teasing her BFF. Alya came next to Marinette, and her own shock confirmed that she was for once not the culprit.

"Who the hell did that?! Why the heck would they put it on a billboard?!"

Marinettes head hung low,"I can't believe this is happening... "

Cloe growled angrily,"This is ridiculous! Utterly Ridiculous! How come someone like Maritrash gets to date a Superhero?! It's not fair!"

Sabrina nodded nervously in an attempt to make Chloe feel better,"U-uh huh! You should be the one dating a superhero, right Chloe?"

Chloe humphed and nodded,"Precisely!" she glared at Marinette,"Beesides, what did you do to get him to like you? Did you blackmail him into acting like that for the camera?!"

Marinette sighed and started to massage her temples,"No Chloe. I have yet to give Alya the hell she deserves, because we didn't even know that she was filming us…"

Nino whistled lowly,"Dang, so if that's how romantic you act in front of the biggest gossiper in all of Paris, I don't even wanna know how cheesy y'all get when you're alone."

Marinette just groaned and slowly walked back to her seat,"Good, cause you're not getting a word out of me for the rest of the day…"

* * *

Later that night, when Chat Noir entered his Princesses chambers, he was smothered with a pillow to the face, and was sat upon by Marinette, as he layed there for hours, until the second to last beep of his Miraculous. She didn't want to even look at his face, and he needed to be punished. Stupid Alya... Stupid Marichat...

.

.

.

.

Okay, she takes back that last one, Marichat was now her life!


End file.
